


Альянс - просто другое название для брака

by sir_Krowley



Series: "Альянс" Мугивар и пиратов Сердца [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_Krowley/pseuds/sir_Krowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смокер предпочел бы не знать об отношениях Мугивары и Трафальгара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альянс - просто другое название для брака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alliance Is Another Word For Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977194) by [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber). 



Мугивара и Хирург Смерти встречались в третий раз за последний месяц, и, разумеется, это вызывало волну слухов. «Что они планируют?» — было самым популярным вопросом; вопросом, ответ на который Смокер, к его собственному сожалению, знал. Разумеется, все считали, что они планируют что-то ужасное: сильнейшую атаку на военно-морскую базу, убийство небесного дракона — теории становились все более дикими и причудливыми.

Но самой дикой и причудливой из них, которую многие мгновенно отбрасывали, была правда, известная Смокеру.

Мугивара и Трафальгар были _вместе_.

Это надолго выбило его из равновесия – черт побери, он видел это своими глазами — но это многое объясняло. Да и не то чтобы это имело значение — даже будь они голубыми обрученными пиратами, он все равно должен утащить их в тюрьму. И неважно, сколько раз ему еще придется заставать их в не самый удачный момент.

Как он был уверен, будет и сегодня — это стало рутиной. Мугивара и Трафальгар снова встречались (иногда он в своих мыслях называл их «пиратской парочкой») на острове, близком к текущей позиции G-5. Согласно докладам, их команды не приносят проблем, а местные жители держат дистанцию. Через час после высадки, капитаны исчезли в ближайшей гостинице, где арендовали комнату. Очевидно, они обсуждают что-то ужасное и незаконное.

 

Они не обсуждали ничего ужасного и незаконного.

Все прошло, как по маслу — Смокер выбил дверь, кто-то вскрикнул, затем раздался звук удара — Трафальгар спрыгнул с кровати, чтобы за ней спрятаться. Судя по раскиданной по всей комнате одежде - потому что был голым. Монки Д. Луффи, несмотря на отсутствие штанов, как обычно спокойно воспринимал происходящее, сидя на кровати и с улыбкой уставившись на Трафальгара.

Cмокер зафиксировал взгляд на уровне его плеч.

— Я не могу понять, почему вы не занимаетесь этим на корабле, — сказал он. — У вас кинк на это?

— Нет, — прошипел Ло из-за кровати. В этот же момент Луффи кивнул головой.

— Ло нравится встречаться и… ау!

Меч Трафальгара резко взметнулся из-за кровати, ударив Мугивару по руке, следом за этим поднялся и сам доктор. Он выглядел раздраженным и озлобленным, как и всегда в таких ситуациях, держа в руках меч и все еще стоя достаточно низко, что было неожиданно добрым жестом по отношению к Смокеру, не имеющему желания увидеть еще больше.

— Прекрати ему это рассказывать! Просто надень свои штаны!

— Что? Да ладно, Смокер не против.

Смокер нахмурился в ответ, но никто не обратил внимания.

— Луффи-я, мне интересно, как ты будешь выглядеть, если я прицеплю твои руки на голову.

Мугивара открыл рот — и замер, задумавшись.

— Я буду похож на Чоппера в форме жука. Это будет круто! Эй, Трао, сделай это! — он протянул ему руки. Трафальгар резко помрачнел, осознав, что его угроза только воодушевила Мугивару, и явно размышлял о спонтанном использовании меча без сил Дьявольского фрукта.

— Я хочу его назад, — внезапно объявил он, на пару сантиметров вытащив меч из ножен. — Мое сердце. Отдай его.

— Что? Нет, Трао…!

Смокер решил, что это было идеальное время, чтобы напомнить им, зачем он здесь — для ареста, а не неловкого свидетельствования странного развития их альянса/брака уже в который раз. Вздохнув про себя, он ударил своим дзютте по стене, чем успешно привлек к себе внимание. Ему действительно не нужно было все это знать.

— Одевайтесь, голубки. Я даю вам две секунды.

Вместо ответа Трафальгар мгновенно активировал свою способность. После этого начался истинный хаос.

 

— Они снова сбежали!..

Ташиги, стоящая рядом с ним, открыто выражала свое разочарование, хотя румянец все еще не сошел с ее щек после их пробежки по городу. Двух секунд, которые Смокер дал пиратам, не было достаточно — множество людей, включая Ташиги, были травмированы зрелищем двух печально известных пиратов, несущихся по сонному городу.

— Тц, — Смокер сжал зубами сигару, уставившись на горизонт, где Саузенд Санни уже превратилась в далекую точку. Субмарина Трафальгара исчезла, как только выплыла с мелководья. Раздражение охватывало его. Он точно приказал своим подчиненным пришвартоваться рядом с этим портом, чтобы при необходимости быстро перехватить пиратов. Так где они, черт побери?

— Но мне просто не верится… — пробормотала Ташиги, — Я думала, это была шутка… Трафальгар Ло и Монки Д. Луффи встречаются?

Точно, Ташиги ведь ни разу не заставала их подобным образом. Обычно она отвлекалась на погоню за другими членами команды Мугивары. Но на этот раз голый Луффи практически приземлился на нее, выпрыгнув из окна. Ее испуганный крик едва не оглушил всю улицу.

— Вместе они или нет — не имеет никакого значения, — прорычал Смокер, прищурившись, когда корабль Дозора появился в зоне видимости. — Наконец-то. Мы отправляемся за Мугиварой.

Смокер надеялся, что сможет догнать его на следующем острове и хотя бы раз просто нормально сразиться. Он уже немного скучал по этим битвам.


End file.
